


Castile: The best fanfiction in the history of fanfiction (no seriously THE BEST)

by Tenebrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other, Smut, Unrequired Love, also bees, perfect english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrex/pseuds/Tenebrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic love story. A must read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castile: The best fanfiction in the history of fanfiction (no seriously THE BEST)

**Author's Note:**

> Skyping with Rii for four days straight for more than 16 hours combined is already a good idea. @timewasrunningout then showed me this masterpiece My Immortal and I said “We can do better than that”.
> 
> So this happened and now we are proud to present:

** **

Fanart by @timewasrunningout on Tumblr

 

_In Italic: written by me[ (beautiful-hellfire.tumblr.com)](http://beautiful-hellfire.tumblr.com/)  
_

**_In bold: written by Rii ([timewasrunningout.tumblr.com)](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/)_ **

 

## Chapter one

_castile walk in.  
_

**Hiz boots are muving closer to a door and he moves along with them, it was magic.  
**

_what is behind the door he think? he could feel a presence it was nice._

**Hes bootz were almo-st at ta door and he knoks**

_knok knok he said. whos ther a voize answer._

**“Cas-tile” i laugh**

_“cas-tile whos?” he answers in a grouwl_

**“Cas-tile yous” castile walking in to the rum**

****_oh shites imma run way see ya bye_  
  
_end of chap 2_

## Chapter three

**“U cant take me away my beezzzzzzzz!” Castile yalls at dean**

_they not ur beezzz they gods dean say. god are stupid castile said, cant take gut care of beezzzz. i luve beezzz i will uve them forever. im better daen says_

_then they make out passionly_

**(AN: The beez u stupid not the tile and Dean gou awey U stupid)**

## Chapter four

**The beez and castile is had a special pond for few seconds now and to show him their love they flying in his ass (an: watch out this smut!!!!!!)**

_ohhuu that so nice keep do that mmmmmmmh_

_dean comes running and he Bellows “castile!!!!! dont du that i luve u i wanna kiss u and stuffs”_

**“No dean i love my beez and I luv dem in my ess!” Castile scriims back at deamon and moans out when he feels the stings**

**Then the beez have their release when tile comes and all the b’s fly with tile’s fart and they are all hot and covered in brown things (an: you know the brown ding is shit but I cant say it outloud bc someone can get mad!!)**

_the beezz leaf satisfied_

_sam-moose walk in. he look at deanmon, he look as castile. sam-moose says “called it”. he walks out fliping his majestic hair majestically through the majestic air._

## Chapter five

_crowry says poofs! and appears in front of dean “what u do to my beezzzz! they all Brown and stuffs!”_

**“I do nothing they have s*x with me and dey enjoi it and then yea” he gestures to the broun colour**

_“fair nuf” crowry poofs away_

_castile cries for days_

_sam-moose is having a nice bath with bobbles_

_gabrielle comes and eats beezzz. he thinks their chocolate_

**Gabrielle thinks they were nice and asks if castile had more to give him triat**

_castile cries more  
_

##  **THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment on our brilliant talent. We love Praise.


End file.
